tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
General Tesler
General Tesler is the main antagonist of TRON: Uprising voiced by Lance Henriksen. He is one of Clu's generals and is extremely ambitious. Tesler rules over Argon City from his command ship. Biography Beck's Beginning Tesler, one of Clu's generals, was tasked with taking over a section of the Grid. This he successfully did, swiftly conquering Argon City with his army. He ran into complications, however, when a renegade program disguised as Tron destroyed the new statue of Clu in Argon Square. Assured by Clu that the real Tron was dead, Tesler began to round up programs for the Games in a gambit to make the renegade program reveal himself. When the renegade overturned a Light Rail full of prisoners and freed them, Tesler decided to take him out personally, destroying the Black Guard who had helped him and telling him, "You can't save them all!" As they dueled, the renegade cut off Tesler's arms and caused him to fall from the building where they were fighting into a Light Rail beam, from which he was eventually rescued by Paige. The Renegade, Part 1 & 2 Tesler announced the beginning of a deadly game of Disc Wars at the Coliseum, unaware that the renegade that he so hated was fighting in the tournament, having been captured for breaking curfew. Though without his disguise, Beck, along with fellow conscript Cutler, brought himself to Tesler's attention by defeating the first wave of enemies and then escaping. They were recaptured and brought back by Paige, but defeated their second round of opponents as well. Tesler remarked that they were "too good" and Pavel, his second-in-command, suggested that the two fight each other to the death, thus eliminating the threat of programs beating the games. However, Cutler forfeited to allow Beck to live. Tesler, incensed, considered derezzing them both, but Paige convinced him to let the winner go free as promised. So Tesler sent Beck off and had Pavel move Cutler to Argon Square to be derezzed. To Tesler's disgust, the renegade rescued Cutler from deresolution. When the two comandeered a Light Boat to escape, Tesler gave pursuit in a boat of his own. He very nearly succeeded this time, but his Light Boat was disabled by a third boat -- piloted, unbeknownst to Tesler, by the real Tron. Blackout When Tesler went to inspect his new energy drilling operation, he found that Paige had ordered the drill be shut down. Angered by this decision, Tesler ordered it turned back on and replaced Paige with Pavel to oversee the drilling. Before leaving, he told Paige she had been sloppy lately. He later made a public announcement that the renegade had tried to sap all the energy, and promised to find him and bring him to justice. He congratulated Paige on her idea for blaming the energy plot on the renegade. Isolated Overruling Pavel, who had left Paige on a derezzing island to die, Tesler piloted a Light Copter out to the island and rescued Paige by means of a grappling hook. As they returned to Argon City, he told Pavel never to underestimate her. Back in Argon, Paige regretfully confessed to having worked with the renegade, who had also been trapped on the island, to survive as it began to derezz around them. Tesler replied that all in all, she had done well by retrieving the data cube which the renegade had stolen. Paige mentioned that while on the island, she had thought about the time she first met Tesler in her home city; he had seen her desire for revenge upon the ISOs, Quorra and Ada, who had destroyed her friends and their medical clinic, and recruited her into his army. The memory reminded Tesler of how he himself had been the one to order the clinic's destruction, blaming it on the ISOs. Smiling at his success in hiding this fact from Paige, he coolly stated that he would never betray her, since he knew what she was capable of. Price of Power The Reward Scars, Part 1 & 2 Grounded Tagged State of Mind Welcome Home Rendezvous Terminal Personality and traits Tesler is arrogant, ambitious, and is extremely dangerous. He has been known to summarily derez soldiers who bring him unwelcome news; when faced with actual traitors or rebels, he frequently toys with their hopes first, or sentences them to the games, watching with evil satisfaction as they struggle for their lives. He is a silver-tongued tyrant, ruling Argon through force and fear while simultaneously blaming any chaos on the Renegade and convincing citizens that his cruel, arbitrary directives are for their own good. His skills at deception and rationalization are highlighted in his retention of Paige, whose values are very different from his own, as a valuable ally who believes wholeheartedly that he would never betray her. Weakness in general is anathema to Tesler. He hates defeat, uncertainty, loss of face, lack of knowledge -- anything that could put him at a disadvantage in any way -- and tolerates the same in his troops as little as he tolerates them in himself. He also detests and fears his superiors due to their power and authority over him, and attempts to show his administration in its best light whenever they visit. His hatred for the Renegade is complete; he denies any possibility that the rogue program is actually Tron or even Flynn himeself, and constantly plots to flush him out and destroy him. The Renegade's successes and his own failures to defeat him are a constant thorn in his side, to the point that a triumphant Renegade gloats over him in his nightmares -- a weakness and fear to which he would never admit. For his own satisfaction, Tesler demands a worthy adversary in the Renegade; anything less would be an insult to the Occupation and more personally, himself. Tesler, however, does appear to possess some more positive traits, such as giving his lieutenants second chances and listening to their ideas and suggestions. He personally flew out to rescue Paige when she was stranded and expressed happiness when she was found alive despite her likely being unable to hear him, hinting he may at the very least appreciate her as a soldier. Tesler also appeared furious and betrayed when Paige was accused of consipering against him. Tesler also released the prisoners when the Renegade asked as the General promised to do when he surrendered, despite the Renegade not having surrendered yet, saying that he is program of his word. Tesler also congrulates and rewards those who prove themselves to him like Pavel who "proved" Paige innoccent and bringing in the prototype weapon upgrade, rewarding him the district of Purgos. Tesler also is disgusted with cowardice; when Hopper, accused of being the renegade, begged for mercy, Tesler called him a coward and expressed disappointment that he was "no Tron." He also doesn't take kindly to being called a coward himself; when the renegade taunted him for mainly giving orders from the safety of his ship, Tesler was quick to point out that unlike the renegade, he didn't fight in disguise. Powers and abilities Tesler prefers hand-to-hand fighting over using his identity disc, though he has been known to cast his disc on occasion. His fighting style is relentless and linear, focusing on crushing the programs in his path, often advancing slowly while pinning victims with his gauntlets in order to prolong their fear and suffering. When he believes himself to have an advantage, he also taunts his opponents verbally, attempting to impress them with their helplessness and the futility of resistance. When Tesler ignites the prosthetics on his hands and forearms, he has the ability to block disc attacks or to generate a powerful electric charge which can break down and derez programs during prolonged contact. The augmented arms also pack a considerable punch, and Tesler can launch them up to sixty feet from his body to grapple or strike, the limbs even turning corners when an opponent dodges. In Grounded, Tesler allowed Pavel to augment his right arm with a massive cannon upgrade. When the upgrade is active, spikes protrude from his boots to anchor him against the cannon's hefty backlash. Trivia * General Tesler is most likely named for Larry Tesler, a computer scientist working in the field of human-computer interaction, who worked on the Compel and Pascal programming languages and has launched a campaign for modeless software. * A deleted scene, presumably from the season finale, shows Tesler kneeling before Clu and acknowledging responsibility for the renegade's continued existence. As a punishment, with Clu's permission, Dyson cut Tesler's forearms off again. Category:Programs Category:Male Program Category:Character Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Uprising